fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, and here Thanks --Otherarrow 19:40, 25 June 2008 (UTC) BOTW I see BOTW doesn't have a winner yet. What's the point of having Battle of the WEEK if the same battle is there for almost three months? I guess its a good thing that its been moved to the Wikia prefix... should we get rid of it completely or should somebody take over? If so, I think this would be a good project for Trueblade because I'm sure you've noticed that he enjoys that sort of thing and I think he would be responsible enough to take care of it. Plus, it's a good activity for a newer user like him. But, I'd also be happy to get rid of it. I say if Trueblade wants it, we keep it but if it goes dead again, we trash it. What is the verdict? 00:14, January 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you remember correctly, I did not want it in the Wiki prefix in the first place...and it has been abandioned for a while...and as for activity for newer users, well, I may be a bit of a hypocrite for saying this, but we got a wiki to edit.--Otherarrow 00:26, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, no one does it anymore... I think Trueblade and other newer users could help with more important things. Seriously, how long was the Need Image template for FE11 there before I gave it an image???? Basically, we should kill it. The winners are usually painfully obvious anyway...Silvie 01:32, 13 January 2009 (UTC)LOL FORGOT TO SIGN!!!!!!!!!!! I agree. Will you do the honors? BTW, I'm just about ready to post my first tutorial! I'll have some example images uploaded so dont mind those. 01:01, January 13, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Just to be clear, we are deleting it? Don't want a misunderstanding here.--Otherarrow 01:30, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::OK. going on with it. Complain about it in this topic please.--Otherarrow 01:34, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Not enough room. need archive to continue Just a quick question, but is flagging for deletion an admin-only thing, or am I just being a n00b again?Silvie 01:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Anyone can mark for deletion (else, we admins would not know if we were away at the time) but only admins can delete.--Otherarrow 01:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Anyway, there's still a redirect to Rocking chair/BOTW. I've posted my unfinished sig tutorial in case you guys want to check it out. it's here. 01:44, January 13, 2009 (UTC) I'm logging out now, guys. See ya.-C13g3 At this rate, you can call me "5|_|P3R |\|008"... how do I flag?Silvie 01:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Currently, you add the category Category:Pages proposed for deletion to the page, but we might make a template later.--Otherarrow 02:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Speaking of templates... The WikiDragon wikipedia article has been deleted and there's still a link to it on the WikiDragon userbox so I'll remove the dead link. 20:43, January 13, 2009 (UTC) C13g3:The BOTW userbox also needs be deleted. :Done. Thanks for telling me.--Otherarrow 22:52, 13 January 2009 (UTC) 3-13 Archer I'm gonna go Sherlock Holmes and see if the moron who created it/got pissed over its deletion is still here, and if not, it goes bye-bye....with your permission.Silvie 21:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Oh good. I banned that guy twice already, and the only reason I kept it is because Semaj insisted it was important to the fandom or some such baloney.--Otherarrow 22:43, 13 January 2009 (UTC) We might have seen the last of Semaj...Unfortunately I've been looking at Semaj's contribs for the other wikis he mentioned he contributed at and he hasn't done anything there either for a while. He even cleared out his user page on IT Crowd wiki. I then remembered how he discussed having some users promoted to higher positions about two weeks before he disappeared. His last edit was also changing the Sitenotice back to what it was before, possibly because he thought you wouldn't get around to changing it yourself. His last edit was also very near to the end of the year. I believe it's time to consider that his leaving was perhaps pre-meditated and that this was his last year as a wikia contributor and that he simply did not want to tell us that he was leaving for good. I hope I'm wrong but everything seems to add up. What are your thoughts on the subject? 23:09, January 14, 2009 (UTC) :Well, God bless him. We'll have to get along without him...and we'll need every user here to help. Maybe he'll come back, who knows? But we should be prepared for if he doesn't.Silvie 00:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Why is their always numbers after you edit something? I don't understand why it's their.--Inferuno Ryuu 22:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean?--Otherarrow 22:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :When you see all the edits it shows for example a 845+. Why is that?--Inferuno Ryuu 15:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Returning to the issue at hand... Since Iferuno hasn't replied yet, I assume he's isolated and eliminated his problem so we can continue our discussion. I agree with Silvie, preparations should be made. Some users should be given advanced privileges as we once again have only one advanced privileges user: You. I imagine it would be helpful for you to have some help. I think it's time to put Template:Requestbox in action. You must take the initiative this time, Otherarrow. 01:32, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, Otherarrow. I hope I did not sound too disrespectful earlier, after all, you still are my boss. In any effect, I'm glad I inspired you. Also, I'm glad that I didn't have to fill in that box. That "Why do you deserve it?" question was like an elementary school health class question. LOLz. I promise not to abuse my privileges. 02:19, January 17, 2009 (UTC) What privileges will I have as a mod and when will they be active? 02:48, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Great! I look forward to working together more in the future. 02:58, January 17, 2009 (UTC) Date After I edit a page, it says at the bottom that the page was edited by myself in September or November instead of January 20th. I originally thought that it might just be an edit that I made before and the page didn't update but it said in page history that I never made an edit on that page before. BTW, What's the difference between rollback and undo? 19:28, January 20, 2009 (UTC) :Uh...Huh. That has never happened to me before. And rollback you instantly revert, while undoing takes you to the edit screen. Rollback is more useful for dealing with vandals and the like, speedy reverting I would say.--Otherarrow 22:32, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ah! Thank you. I guess its a good thing that Rolf and Gheb pages are cleaner now so I might never even have to use rollback but who knows? 14:16, January 21, 2009 (UTC) Featured article I've been looking at the mainpage and noticing that the featured article has been swordmaster for a really, REALLY long time. We have the voting for a reason so It's about time we change it. 13:03, January 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, but most of the people voted because they liked the character, not because the article was particulary good though. I'll change it anyway.--Otherarrow 13:08, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well even if the votes are biased, the article should still change no matter what it is. 15:31, January 29, 2009 (UTC) I was off for a while 25th of december to the 5th of january i was at my grandma's (no internet) on from then my computer was broken. But i've recently (40 mins ago) come into possesion of a new laptop so I should be back from now on. :) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:39, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Anything new that I missed rising new users, that sort of thing? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:54, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, as for rising users, you will see soon enough, as for new things, C13g3 now hhas rollback, and I started tinkering with the character template in my sandbox. And probably something I missed....--Otherarrow 11:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info Otherarrow -flamin_sheep Sorry Three people have vandalized me on another wiki, so I'm a bit upset at vandals right now. I should take a small break...Silvie 02:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Also, anyone else notice the recent influx of IP addresses? How many of them have actually become users here?Silvie 03:22, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Michalis page where did you get the info about him stealing starlight off Gharnef, that never happed when i played through FE11 see Talk:Michalis for further detail --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Category name what do you think the category for images like or should be, i've been trying to think of names all day but my mind keeps drawing blank. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:34, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Hmm...Would screenshots work?--Otherarrow 23:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hm I guess so, but coudn't that apply to maps aswell? I think I might call it battle screenshots just to be on the safe side --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:39, 12 February 2009 (UTC) You could try making a category called screenshots and make subcategories for maps and battle screenshots. 03:13, February 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I saw your message which is why I updated the notes, Since i'm EU myself i'm pretty glad as it makes my job a lot easier. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) P.s I moved the FE11 images to Category:Shadow Dragon Images (before they were under the previously used JPN name) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) can I finish/adapt that FE1/FE11 template from your sandbox? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Go right ahead. It's not perfect, but we can fix it as we go along.--Otherarrow 17:35, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Template I'm thinking of making a new template. Can I just copy the character template and change it around? It's for levels.L33t Silvie 22:07, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Sure, but tinker with it on in your Sandbox first, and work out most of the kinks.--Otherarrow 22:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, it's right here. You have to select "edit" to see.L33t Silvie 21:08, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Answer Not sure, I just forget to do it.--Inferuno Ryuu 15:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) What do I have to do to become a Admin?--Inferuno Ryuu 16:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Ballistician Hey uh, in Shadow Dragon I've discovered this class called Ballistician, as the name implies, a character who mans a moving Ballista. You don't seem to have this class on here yet though... just wondering, if you would like any help with stuff relating to the game. I've been rather busy lately with life in general but I can help out here if I get some time... Colm 01:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, I think I'll play through the game completely before I write up anything, to ensure the best possible understanding of the topics. The game's lack of compelling plot (which I suppose can be attributed to the game being based on the origanal) constantly annoys me though. The low level of text to wade through will probably shorten a playthrough though... if that is to be considered an upside... Colm 02:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) whats fire emblem tcg? ??? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:48, 25 February 2009 (UTC) on charstat should weapon be what type of weapon the character uses (i.e sword) or the characters starting weapon (i.e Iron Sword). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:14, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna stick with what weapon type they use and if they can only use one i'll put that down instead. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:28, 15 March 2009 (UTC) no doubt you've seen the message about the edit page enhancments I've seen these so called enhancments on a few other wikis and i personally hate them, I was\wondering what you think of them. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Well tell me what you think when you see the new edit box, personally i'm gonna see if i can edit my own settings to keep the old view up though. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Anon Users Please block this gut. Vandalising Eirika's page. 69.156.142.49 --Inferuno Ryuu 12:52, 21 March 2009 (UTC) next time can you watch what you undo I can understand you undoing the weaponbox edit, but i also did a couple of spelling correctons aswel. p.s please add any other points you have to Template talk:WeaponInfobox --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I have a few suggestions for this Wiki. 1) Some forums, like the FFWiki has here: finalfantasy:Forum:Index 2) Userboxes, like here: finalfantasy:Final Fantasy Wiki:Userboxes 3) A place that for people who are new to FE, like, one that lists the basics and give hints. What do you think? CrashGordon94 11:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for replying so quickly! Anyway, 1) Well, doesn't it say how to on Wikia? Also, if it's anything, lots of Wikias seem to have them nowadays. O.o 2) Where are these userboxes? Also, I don't think I'' could make them, but I'm sure there's someone here that could! 3) Perhaps it should be a community effort then, I could lend a hand if possible. CrashGordon94 11:49, 23 March 2009 (UTC) 1)I don't know either. Also, Semaj told me that he tried before and there wasn't much interest, so nvm. 2) Semaj showed me the category (Category:User_page_templates if you're curious). 3) I think I'll start it now! Though, if you know anyone who could help me, it would be much appreciated. CrashGordon94 09:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I have made the game help page now! It's here! Perhaps you or another admin could make an announcement about it. CrashGordon94 10:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) And thanks for the edit! The page is a lot better now. XD CrashGordon94 11:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Chapter question. I've seen some chapters labelled "Chapter x", what does it mean? CrashGordon94 13:53, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks! Is it true that you have to kill off people to get them? CrashGordon94 14:06, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, thank you for letting me know! Are there any in FE9?CrashGordon94 14:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. And thanks again! :D CrashGordon94 08:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Knives in the weapon triangle? How are Knives positioned in the weapon triangle? The Bow article mentions that Bows are Neutral, are Knives the same? I want to know this so I can mention it in the Knife article and the Basics page. Also, it might help me when I get my FE game. CrashGordon94 10:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I take it they are either neutral or treated as swords, which would defeat the point of making them separate. I am not sure though.--Otherarrow 10:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Right, do you know of any way I can find out which one? CrashGordon94 10:18, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, okay, nvm CrashGordon94 10:35, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks For The Guidance I will try and implement what you have suggested for future edits, and will contact you or the other admin if I have a problem doing so. -- 22:21, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I forgot to do both because i'm tired (A Bumble Bee has taken over my room so I can't get to sleep), Can you log out and use your IP to test it, because I believe it may need round it, but I'm not sure so I want to check first. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Let's give this a shot. -Otherarrow 22:34, 8 April 2009 (UTC)~ Finally got those Forums done Thought you might like to know. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Good. I needed to pratice the "delete" function. No offense Semaj, but looking at many of the more major wikis that have forums, they are nothing but trouble. Heck, more than one problem has risen in the FFWiki over people wanting to talk on forums rather than edit pages.--Otherarrow 20:56, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Well if you don't like the forums thats your opinion, just leave all that side of the wiki to me. I think we need something like that, were getting pretty big now and we need somewhere to start co-ordinating the wiki from. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Meh so what if they only edit the forums, it doesn't affect you? Its like picking the salad and then complaining about the soup. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Well I don't think that'll happen here we have hard working editors and I think it will be good, it will keep things like, ''Who is better Sue or Shin off the talk pages (which I always end up wasting my time checking expecting an article related question) and the help desk will become especially useful considering how many new users we've been getting lately. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:31, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Two things *The Sety article says that he uses that tome which is where I got the idea from *Then please put an italic note on top of the Sety article telling them about and linking to this different sety. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:27, 12 April 2009 (UTC) see:Talk:Relationships in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Wait a sec... So Wikia just welcomes new users now? (Poor wording, sry...I mean, rather than us doing the whole welcome template thing?)L33t Silvie 21:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ivaldi Is it not subjective to sy that Moulder or Artur, when equipping Ivaldi, can be hit twice by the Demon King? :Depending on how their stats turn out, it is possable that they will be doubled even if they do not have the Ivaldi equiped, or no one doubles no one, or even they may double him. It's not something that seems good to put in an article, because someone else could come along with "Ivaldi did not make the Demon King double my Artur." and they'd then change it, and it could lead to an edit war or something.--Otherarrow 10:54, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Article on Teeny You edited the article on Teeny (where I added her various growth rates) by saying that her growth rates are her base stats. That's not so, since a character can't have say, 100 HP, at the beginning, right? Just so you know that those aren't base stats. --LughRules! 12:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) YES! I think I finally made that level template! If I got it wrong somehow, it's right here for you to tell me what I did wrong.L33t Silvie 04:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) FE4 & FE5 Navigation Bar? You know, you have been creating handy navigation bars for many categories for quick links, right? Do you mind creating one for FE4 & FE5? I will edit the pages as much as I can. --LughRules! 12:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. I will start this afternoon.--Otherarrow 12:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot. This will organize the info. pages on both games neatly. --LughRules! 14:48, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Labeling Pictures Hi. I have noticed that you have been adding labels for the pictures I am uploading, and I don't know how to add the labels to the pictures... How do you do it? --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 18:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) 68.105.185.3 Ban that guy. Now. Before he vandalizes even more.L33t Silvie 00:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) image gallery how do you do that thing where you put multiple images in a gallery kind of thing on a page. I've seen you do it, but I can't remember how to do it myself. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Its only just dawned on me how far we've come I can still remember when I came to this wiki and their were only about 100-200 articles and they were scattered and uncategorized, we've both done alot of work... P.S Sorry if that was a bit random. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:40, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Blazerxz Hey Cool. Do you have every Fire Emblem Game? I only have The Sacred Stones and Radiant Dawn. Blazerxz 15:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC)Blazerxz P.S. I'm just trying to get to know some important people on this wiki. Ok. Now, I think I'm finished. Here it is, if you think it's done, then I'll put in in a real template. The map just goes under it seperately.L33t Silvie 20:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) The Problem with Charstat is that its stupid Bad title, but listen to my explanation #One of the columns is called weapon, weapon what? Weapon Rank? Weapons Carried? Weapon types? #Str/Mag thing, that column is only relevant in the game(s) (not sure which) where it is only one or the other, while in most game these should be seperate columns. #If in a new game a different stat is added how is that going to work into the template? #Doesn't include Aid. Consistancy is good and all, but not when the consistancy is this flawed. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:10, 8 May 2009 (UTC) That is exactly the problem with Charstat, if FE13 (example) has 3 new stats lets call them, A, B and C just to make it easy. Then A, B and C have to be added to Charstat (which by the way I have no idea how to do), then on all the pages where charstat already exists, you have to go back and fill in these new columns with 'does not exist in this game', woudn't it just be easier to phase out charstat now rather, then making it harder and harder. and either way what does Weapon mean on the charstat page? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) The only problem with making one for each game is that neither of us know how to edit the damned thing and that will still require some changes, for instance if we make the current one the FE8 one (the one its closest too) then we still need to add skills and aid, we'll also have to change pages that don't belong to that charstat for instance Lucia or any of the rekka no ken ones with it added. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:34, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Well Fireemblem has added an FE9&10 so we can start the changes, I maybe away or at least not very active over the next few days so can you co-ordinate this change? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 07:55, 9 May 2009 (UTC) user category Do we have a category for user pages and subpages? If so, what is it? If not, I think we should make one. 19:12, May 11, 2009 (UTC) "A '''category' is a software feature of MediaWiki that provides automatic indexes, that are useful as table of contents. Together with links and templates they can structure a project and aid navigation."''- From . Categories are useful and most other wikias have one if not multiple user page categories like Zeldapedia, the One Wiki to Rule Them All, and Memory Alpha, to name a few. (Some of them are default userbox categories.) You might ask Why? but I ask Why not? 19:22, May 12, 2009 (UTC) if you think it's really unecessary to categorize every page on the wiki, than let's forget about user categories. 14:18, May 13, 2009 (UTC) You Keep Harshing my Buzz! User:Trueblade74: you repeatedly keep adjusting my edits! Some i like, but others ruin my opinion! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY OPINION!? User Account creation Should we welcome these users (the old fashioned way) or should we leave it till a contribution is made (if any) and then leave the Wikia bot to take care of it? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ??? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:27, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ??? Why are you the Burecat? Semajdraehs is much better than your crappy ass. Me and I think many others think Semajdraehs should be Burecat. :FakeOtherarrow? Didn't I ban you...like twice? And didn't Semaj ban you once too? How do you keep getting back? As for your question, I was the one who more or less revived this Wiki and worked (still do) to make it as good as it can be. Semaj has also been working to this goal, and if I recall, he was the one who went to Wikia and requested that I should be made a Admin/Sysop/B-crat. So yeah. :Also, the only one who really seems to question my posistion is you and that plagerising guy (I would name him, but I think I am confusing him with someone else)--Otherarrow 14:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Abuse your admin powers to win wars that you've lost some more. :I was not abusing my power. You were not letting up no matter what I said, and if I had not locked it, we would probably been at it until the talk page discussion started, or even after that. I don't have time to edit war with a stubborn fan who makes such a big deal over what no one else seems to complain about.--Otherarrow 20:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Most Fire Emblem fans don't care about ANYTHING. I, myself, strive for perfection in everything pertaining to my favorite video game series, and especially my favorite game of all time (Thracia 776), this involves the separation of Fighters and Axe Fighters. Marth Koopa 20:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Getting Character's Affinities Into The Statbox? Hi Otherarrow, First off, great job between you and Samadrej on the wiki. I have been contributing anonymously until just recently but finding it hard to get motivated (need to learn more from the help page and just make a day of it learning the stuff). More to the point: Can we on this wiki try to make a concentrated effort to include the elemental affinities of at least the Rekka no Ken and Sacred Stones characters in their respective stat boxes? I feel it really adds a lot to the info already provided. Please note that even boss chars have these (yes, even Gheb...it's Thunder by the way, not Lightning). Duessel's is Anima, Eirika's is Light and so on. I know you will get back to me eventually and I am eager to discuss the particulars with you and Samadrej if needed. I feel I can contribute as I have a few of the boss affins. Everything else should be on Gamefaqs in a Character guide or etc. Let me know, --Aivass Remurias 05:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I think you made a mistake you blocked user:Wikia for inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I think so --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:38, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Actually it doesn't seem to be welcoming users anymore and I tried unblocking it, but it says it already has been... I think your broke it. Well, I was getting pretty sick of it anyway... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) hows that nav template of FE5 you were working on coming along? When will it be ready, because if its ready for tommorrow it would be easier for me to get it added to all the FE5 pages. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:56, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oi im not flamming but FE: TPoD is a real hack and very well known and if u need proof i shall post a link to the vids of it!!! :Oh. A real hack. A fanmade real hack of little notablity. If we let one person make a page for thier hack, then we'd have to let everyone, and people would be too busy adding stuff about those instead of actual content.--Otherarrow 20:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Fair point there. Sorry then, won't happen again. -Raven92 :Thanks. Sorry if I sounded a bit harsh there. This is not the first time something like this has come up.--Otherarrow 21:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) No worries i understand completely. It must be tough having to edit all the sh*t that people put up...especially the Gheb stuff urgh lol. But yeah you do a good job. peace bro. Am I the only one who gets the little box at the top of the page reminding me to sign my posts because its a talk page? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I get them too. I don't get it either.--Otherarrow 22:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can you do me a quick favor Got to http://www.wikia.com/index.php?title=Fire_Emblem&action=edit and change wikipedia:Fire_Emblem to Fire Emblem for me. I would, but i've been blocked off wikia central for a few days for creaating Automatic creation of wikis is stupid wiki, in refernce to that new createwiki feature which has spawned pointless wikis such as www.poo.wikia.com. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:58, 31 May 2009 (UTC) thanks --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Usernav Once more, the usernav template needs editing seeing as some of the people on the featured user list have not edited for a while and the list has changed quite a bit since the last edit. Should I save you or Semaj the trouble and edit it myself? 14:38, June 10, 2009 (UTC) All done. I took into account not only the number of edits but whether the user has made any edits yet this year. Wilwy, Sen Toshi, Ultimateria, and HydroKirby have been removed and Engweimin, Wikia, Aveyn Knight, Fireemblem, Inferuno Ryuu, Charged 151, Tedius Zanarukando, and Pacman729 have been added. Collini182 and Colm have stayed on the list. Would you like me to inform all the new users on the list that their names have been added? 19:03, June 11, 2009 (UTC) Right. I'll keep editing it regularly as changes take place. 02:04, June 12, 2009 (UTC) Con=Build?, ...Back Space... Howdy there. Two things need addressing. First off, is it alright if I put build where the con would otherwise be when describing characters from Fire Emblem 5 in the starting stats slate? Second, I've been editing recently and I sometimes accidently hit back space at a bad time, go back to the previous page, and lose all of my edit work... Is there any suggestion you have for me regarding this to prevent this? --'--Charged151 - any replies to my Talk page' 01:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Tear ring saga should we have articles with tear-ring saga information? I only put th two game articles on them, to briefly cover the sries, I always thought adding more in-depth articles would confuse up the wiki. It's up too you, but remember it will mess up the skills pages and will require there own categories, when they can be just moved to an easilly created TearRing Saga wiki. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 08:20, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Reasons it will confuse wiki #Nobody really knows anything about those games and the info isn't as easilly sourced as Fire Emblem, so making sure the information is correct and adding to the pages will be hard. #Means we have to come up with categories for it, despite not knowing much about the games. #For exclusive Tear Ring Saga skills, we'd have to make a Tear Ring Saga skills category, when a skill is both fire emblem it would have to be skills and Tear Ring Saga skills which will confuse people, so we'll have to change every page in skills into Fire Emblem Skills (thats about 100+ pages) #Then theres all the ones similar to that, characters to Fire Emblem characters (600+ pages), enemies to Fire Emblem enemies and so on. I really think it would be asier to create a Tear Ring Saga wiki and just link to it where necesarry, that way the entire category structure won't have to change and we won't end up with about a hundred non-fire emblem pages. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I have to go now, may not be back until tonight or tomorrow. If you still disagree with me and want to keep the TearRing saga pages cold you set up a vote and we'll ask the rest of the wiki for a decision (seems like a wise thing to do if both the admins disagree). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) for TearRing saga pages I created Template:Tcharacter to be used instead of Template:character, it just changes the categorization. Can you update the rest of the pages? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 01:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Love to finish up, but I have to go for the night. Besides, adding a T is not exactly the hardest editing to do.--Otherarrow 02:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Stats Growths...Growth Rates... Hi there. I just was noticing you changed stats growths to growth rates on the Celice page... Does this by anyway mean all the other pages need to have such changes???